


Star Wars Lost Transmissions: Crossed Signals.

by Redacted_Identification



Series: Lost Transmissions [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, F/M, M/M, There is lots of violence, You Have Been Warned, but not all the way there, follows close to the movies until tros, star wars plus modern warfare, the geopolitics reflected in this fic are based somewhat in reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redacted_Identification/pseuds/Redacted_Identification
Summary: The planet of Lucasia, houses two political spheres of influence. The Alderaanian Republic has seceded to the Hosnian Council, a unified collection of countries promoting democracy, free markets, and the promotion of liberty. The Mustafarian bloc, has recovered from its political upheaval of decades past and is set on gaining economic and political dominance on the world stage. Both groups look to the long war-torn countries which make up the "Outer Rim" of influence. In between these two powerhouses is a war torn land. A militant group known as the First Order, is unified under a shared vision of Outer Rim hegemony, backed by the Mustafarian bloc. In opposition is the Resistance, a loose collection of peoples who which to see their cultures preserved, gain assistance from the Hosnian Council. This is the story of people on both sides of the conflict as that explore service, loyalty, love, and trauma...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lost Transmissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars Lost Transmissions: Crossed Signals.

"Check, check...this Shadow 0-1. Activate tags." Kylo's voice rang out over the comms interlaced in the squad's helmets

"Shadow 0-2, standby." Aplek replied immediately. She fidgeted with her rifle as the helicopter jolted.

"Shadow 0-3, standby." Cardo sighed over the comm, moving his right hand up to the small RFID transmitter Velcro'd to his shoulder.

"Shadow 0-4, standby and I gotta say this whole night raid thing is just bullshit. Too early or...late I guess." Kuruk said into his headset, just loud enough to cause feedback. The rest of the squad collectively winced. 

"Shadow 0-5, standby. Permission to Sundance 0-4 out the bay door." Trudgen's heavy Mustafarian called out into the airwaves. 

"I'd have to jump for it to be a Sundance. Would that make you, Cassidy, 0-5? Cause I'd jump if that brought you down with me." Kuruk's voice was somewhat quieter, highlighting the pettiness of his check-in had effected him too. 

"Fu-" Trudgen began.

"Activate tags" Kylo's usually flat voice, was tinged with anger. Trudgen quickly settled in his seat, reminded quickly of his commander's temper.

"Shadow 0-6, standby." Vicrul hastily stated. The tall man busied himself with checking over his medkit for the tenth time that flight. 

"Shadow 0-7, standby." Ushar said as he rested his head against the metal paneling. 

"Check-in complete Finalizer. Knights standing by." Kylo felt the familiar hollowness settle over his bones. Just another mission. One more chance of it ending in a land far from home, wherever home was.

"Understood...reading you now...umm...good luck...the troopers will secure the area soon. ETA...uhh..hold on..five minutes" Captain Mitaka answered after a moment's delay.

"Didn't that kid just get promoted from caf hound..." Kuruk murmured lowly.

"Yeah the last liaison ate it in a Resistance ambush on that convoy to Steadfast. Won't have this one for long though I expect. If it's not a Resistance bullet, well..." The rest of the squad watched Ushar nod his head in Kylo's direction, as he sat on the edge of the bay door. 

Kylo did not say anything.

* * *

Poe had good and bad days. It felt like the the number of bads was starting to outweigh the goods, but something about rainbows after intense weather cycles. He nervously petted BB, as he listened to Lor San Tekka.

"If Skywalker does not want to be found, why should I give this to you?" Lor held up a USB, its importance far greater than its size. The old veteran had survived the worst war of Jakkuian Independence back when Mustafar made a bid for the people and resources of the region three decades prior. Poe knew from living in a guerrilla war that surviving one took no small amount of paranoia, luck and intelligence.

Poe flicked his gaze back toward the USB. The urge to just snatch it and run flashed through his mind. Every minute was wasted time, but conducting business the right way was the only way of maintaining allies. "The Resistance needs all the help it can get. I know you don't see eye to eye with all...or really, even most of our goals, but you have more in common with us than with them." The unlabeled _them_ was heavy in the silence as Lor eyed him up and down. 

Just as Poe was giving up hope, an alarm broke across the simple huts that made up Tuanal. Lor flinched, closing his eyes and letting out the breath of a man weighed down by responsibilities. "It seems the First Order agrees with you..." He paused and held out the unassuming device. "Make sure our sacrifice is not in vain." Poe quickly secured it with both hands.

"We won't." With that he bolted toward his Jeep as gunfire erupted in the early dawn. 

* * *

Kylo saw the fire before he saw the village which was the usual circumstance when he did his job, but it couldn't be helped. The reports of small arms fire could be heard over the whooshing of the blades above. Snoke had assured them fights like these would be coming to an end soon. Kylo just knew he was too tired either way for it to matter.

"Landing in 30..." The copilot signaled over the radio. His squadmates all did their pre-combat rituals. Trudgen checking his cellphone one last time. Kuruk fiddling with his rifles scope. Vicrul and his medkit for the twentieth check. Cardo murmuring his prayer. Aplek looking at a six year old photograph of her family. Ushar's foot tapping, the only sign that he was present in the moment. 

A bullet bounced of the undercarriage of the helicopter. "Early morning visitors not welcome. Noted." Kuruk quipped. With that all rituals stopped and the familiar anticaption filled them all. A quick descent and subsequent bail out saw the squad forming into its combat formation. The squad formed a circle around Kuruk, allowing him to swing his sniper in any given direction. Kylo took point, with the rest of the squad taking a different attack angle. 

The landing zone was one dune over from the village proper. Moving quickly toward the remains of the village, the squad moved past the convoy of heavy trucks which had brought the troopers to the village. "Kuruk provide overwatch from the peak of this dune. Cardo on protection." Kylo ordered through the radio.

Cardo gave an imperceptible, to those who did not know him, pause before replying. "Copy."

"Still sucks." Kuruk murmured.

The two of them dove down over the edge of the dune, giving as small a target area as possible. The rest headed by Kylo picked up the pace, quickly moving down the slope, which showed the first signs of actual struggle. 

First Order soldiers, known as stormtroopers, varied in overall equipment except for the Mustafarian produced automatic rifles they carried. The same model which was so easily produced and manufactured that they couldn't be traced back to Mustafarian army surplus. For equipment the troopers wore some form of helmet or face covering chalked, painted, or dyed white. The body armor and kit much the same. Armitage Huxley spoke endlessly on the symbolism of it to his troops over broadcast. Camouflage was used by forces scared of sacrifice, and had no such place in an army of true patriots. Their numbers and fervor would be there shield. Kylo thought it was all well and good except for the numbers of troopers sprawled in the sand, red soiling the white.

Troopers which had not fallen were taking cover behind outdated vehicles and hut walls returning fire against a varied, but skilled enemy. 

The Knights fall in line as Kylo put in shoulder into the corner of the building and peeked around. Multiple hostiles had positions up the street. "Finalizer, inform troopers to engage in sweep and clear on our lead." 

"Affirmative, 0-1....Awaiting your...signal." 

"This guy needs a confidence class or something." Kuruk's rifle's report almost silenced his comment. 

"He can hear you." Ushar said. 

"Yeah?" 

"0-4,0-7 quiet." Kylo said. With that Kylo peeked around the corner and aimed. Firing three shots in quick succession, Trudgen quickly rounded the corner for the next piece of cover. Another of Kuruk's rounds mixed with Kylo's. The return fire diminshed greatly, allowing Trudgen to take up position and begin firing with his large squad support weapon. Trudgen swept the street with an intense deafening fire. Kylo moved from the corner, snapping his rifle to targets as they presented themselves. The rest of the squad formed an arrow on Kylo and swept down the road. The troopers followed behind. 

Years of fighting together had made the knights a lethal fighting machine. Every angle was cleared with maximum efficiency. This speed did little for the trooper which took a high velocity round to the torso by the central fountain.

"Down now! 0-4 locate and eliminate." Kylo dove to the ground, getting caught in the middle of the street. Looking up he watched another trooper crawl over to his downed comrade. Such compassion was frowned from what Kylo understood. 

Kuruk's voice cut through Kylo's observation. "Well I can't see shit. Someone only woke me up five minutes before we left. I don't have my thermal on."

"Shut the kriff up." 

"I hope he gets you next."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You get shot, I'm not administering aid."

Kuruk winced, which the act itself made feedback in their headsets. "Forget I said anything. If everyone's done, I see movement northeast on the ridge."

"Received. Smoke and advance." Kylo was already grabbing a canister smoke grenade. Pulling the pin he threw forward, hoping the sniper was just as prepared as Kuruk. As the smoke hissed out, the squad fanned out and sprinted to the edge of the town filtering through side streets. 

After a tense thirty seconds Ushar's voice came across the channel. "Gott'em. Bringing him in." Upon hearing it the rest of the squad moved back to the town square where the First Order troopers were rounding up the villagers. 

"Umm, I wish to inform....tell you...that a uh..well it appears." Mitaka's nervous chatter entered their headsets.

"Report Finalizer. Quickly" Kylo spoke through gritted death, as he paced in front of the captives.

"FLIR is picking up, what appears to be...a dog...vacating the area." Mitaka's voice picked up in pitch the longer he spoke. 

"Interesting." Kylo's sarcasm dripping from the word. He clicked off the master comm.

"He's kriffed." Kuruk whispered.

* * *

Poe was reevaluating his view on good and bad days. There were was just bad and worse. Being dragged by what appeared to be a shadow in body armor was shifting this particular day to worse on the spectrum. Sending BB into the desert with a USB attached to his collar was a good call. It was just the fate of the entire region. Attached to an animal which Poe had seen eat a brick. Definitely a good call. 

As he was pulled forward he saw Lor on his knees in front of another shadow, this one tall and broad, poised like a predator about to strike.

If Lor was anxious, he didn't show it. "This attack is a horrible mistake. We are peaceful and have nothing to offer the First Order."

The shadow leaned down on into a crouch in front of Lor and cocked his head. Then looked around at the bodies scattered around the village, the metallic scent of blood thick in the air. "Peaceful?...I suggest you tell me no more lies." The shadow sighed as he continued, almost bored. "You know the location of the extremist Skywalker. Give it to me."

"As much as that family reunion would be something, I can not give what I no longer have. You're too late..." Lor hesitated for just a moment searching for something. "...Kylo. What do you believe will happen when you find him."

"What needs to happen." Kylo huffed mostly to himself. He straightened up. "If you refuse to provide answers I will find someone who will." Without pausing he pulled out his pistol and shot Lor in the chest. Kylo then trained his masked gaze onto Poe. As if on cue, his captor tossed him in front of Kylo, right next to Lor. 

Kylo continued to look at him. Poe quickly looked over both of his shoulders as if to check he was indeed the object of observation. "I don't see anyone. I could move if you need." 

"You're Resistance." The voice was cold, lacking the emotion of moments before. "This village is not under your protection." Poe narrowed his eyes not following. "Provide me the location and I will not kill these villagers." At his words the troopers lining the fountain aimed their weapons. The villagers themselves cowered back.

"Hold on...hold on. I did have it. Up until I gave it to my dog." As his words he saw the black garbed soldiers all flinch. Kylo himself looked up to the heavens. "Load him unto the truck. We will continue this interrogation later." Troopers quickly came forward and lifted him up. 

A trooper at ease outside the circle, this one garbed in actual military grade armor, stepped toward them. "Sir, leaving a village of hostiles is against our policies."

"I am aware Captain Phasma. I have no power over your troops in such matters, as I wish to have none." Kylo marched past the captain.

Poe frowned and jostled from in between his captors, earning a gun stock to the ribs. " I gave you the information, I had your word."

Kylo stopped and looked back at hi. "You have my word. You do not have theirs." At that Phasma gave an order which was drowned out by gunfire. 

Poe closed his eyes as he was dragged into the night. 


End file.
